Memories Are Not Made of This
by narwhalpuppy
Summary: Bojack and Todd find out Mr Peanutbutter was in a low budget Superhero movie. Todd decides to make his own comic book and sell it at the Comic Con.


Bojack Horseman Presents

A Narwhal Puppy Production

Memories Are Not Made Of This

In Bojack's mansion. Todd was on his laptop that Bojack had given him as a birthday gift. Out of curiousness and for the hell of it. Todd decides to look up episodes of Mr. Peanutbutter's House on Youtube. When he does, there were episodes of the sitcom on Youtube, however it was blocked.

"Oh dammit to hell!" Todd spits out. Going back Todd sees something that tickles his fancy. A video called Neutron Dog that starred Mr. Peanutbutter. "I wonder what this is." Todd said. Clicking on the Youtube video Todd sees before him a low budget movie featuring Mr. Peanutbutter as a superhero named Neutron Dog. Todd begins to laugh and wants to invite Bojack in on it. "Hey, Bojack! You'll never guess what I found!"

Walking into the living room, Bojack was recovering from a hangover. "Good thing my hangover is better. What do you want to show me, Todd?" asked The Horse Actor. Bojack sits next to Todd as he plays the video, "Bet you never thought you'd see Mr. Peanutbutter as a low rent superhero!" Todd said.

As they both watch a little bit of the video and had a huge laugh riot over it. Bojack laughs, "Oh my gosh! And I thought The Bojack Horseman Show was fucked up shit!" Todd suggests, "We ought to let Mr. Peanutbutter know what we found!"

"Great idea! How in the world did he land that role?!" Bojack asked. "That would be a good movie for Rifftrax!" Todd cracked up. "That movie was just as campy as the 1960's Batman show!" Bojack said.

Bojack decides to call Mr. Peanutbutter to ask him about the movie. Todd goes to a pile of papers and begins to draw.

Coming back into the living room, Bojack says, "Mr. Peanutbutter ought to be here soon. He didn't seem too happy when I told him about it. HA! HA! HA! HA! Neutron Dog! That sounds like something out of Monty Python!"

Todd said, "As soon as he tells us about the movie, I'm going to show him my comic book!" "You've never told me you were working on a comic book! What's it about?" said Bojack.

"It's called The V Men! It takes place in the early 90's. About these over achieving college students who have a rock band and want to make it big with their band! Take a look!" Todd tells Bojack.

Going through the comic book Bojack implies, "You've always been the creative type Todd! Comic Con isn't too far away you know." Explaining the premise of his comic book, Todd adds on, "Everybody in their college thinks they're a big joke. They have girlfriends who cheat on them. Professors tell them to focus on their studies instead of their music. Here's the kicker! They're stuck in college until their band takes over!" Todd begins to crack up. "Their names are Kevin, Marvin, and Trevor! All have Vs in their names and that's how they came up with the name of their band! Some even like to call them the Vagina Men!"

"Having a whole bunch of laughs here, aren't we Todd? That comic of yours seems like it can make the big time! Maybe even become an actual series! Even better than Neutron Dog!" Bojack starts to crack up.

Their laughter comes to a grinding halt when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Todd offers. Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane were at the door, and both of them barge in like a SWAT Team.

"You know," Diane begins, "Some things are better left swept under the rug!" "She's right! You both have no idea how I never again want to be reminded about Neutron Dog!" Mr. Peanutbutter said in a fury.

"Why are you so upset about it?" asked Bojack looking puzzled. Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane sit down to explain.

"Do you feel comfortable enough to tell them about Neutron Dog?" asked Diane to her husband. A flashback sequence plays out. "I guess. When I moved out to Hollywood, now called Hollywoo. I wanted to make a name for myself. I was sitting outside a cafe and then I was discovered by a talent agent. He offered me a guest starring role in a movie. I took it. When I got to the set, the movie that I was going to star in turned out to be a cut rate film starring a silly asshole superhero. I did a good job with it hoping it will give me some experience. When it was released. It bombed. Could not go anywhere without being laughed at. So fucking embarrassing! But I held my head high and kept it cool! My older brother Captain Peanutbutter found out and kept telling me to come back home. I refused. Was very determined to stay and not be a typecast. Then get the role that will make up for that shoddy movie I made. Afterwards I got the star role in the Mr. Peanutbutter show. And as they say. The rest is history."

Mr. Peanutbutter got done telling his story as the flashback ends. "It wasn't all that bad." Diane tells him. "At least it wasn't a porno you starred in. That's how Sylvester Stallone and Kevin Costner got their start you know." Bojack said.

"Yeah," Todd said, "You can take it off Youtube if you'd like to." Mr. Peanutbutter said, "I did star in the movie, so yes I will." "Let's go and you can tell them how you feel." said Diane.

"Would you guy consider going to Comic Con?" asked Bojack. "Yeah, sure. What's there?" asked Mr. Peanutbutter. "I got a comic book I want to promote!" Todd said. "Sure, as soon as we're done with his Neutron Man business, we'll join you." said Diane.

At the Youtube Headquarters. Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane talk to the chairman of Youtube Chad Hurley.

"What seems to be the problem?" asks Chad Hurley. Abe D'Catfish was spying on them all.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here." said Mr. Peanutbutter.

"I remember you from the Mr. Peanutbutter's House show. I loved you in that. Way better than Horsin' Around." Chad Hurley said.

"We are not here to talk about a sitcom my husband starred in! We discovered a movie he starred in that's on your channel!" Diane said.

"The movie I am speaking of here is called Neutron Man! That movie made me a joke! A SICK JOKE! Was almost on the verge of being a typecast! I want it off your channel!" Mr. Peanutbutter said.

Chad Hurley agrees, "Your wish is my command. I seriously don't blame you a bit for not wanting that to come to public."

"Did that movie ever make it on video or DVD?" asked Diane. "Nope it was so terrible the theaters stopped showing it in three days." Mr. Peanutbutter answered.

"Thank you so much for your time. Come on, let's go join Bojack and Todd and Comic Con!" Diane said as she and Mr. Peanutbutter exited the Youtube building. Chad Hurley was about to dispose of the Neutron Man video, until Abe D'Catfish stopped him. "Excuse me, can I take a moment of your time." he asked Chad.

"What do you need?" Chad Hurley asked. "Can you play that Neutron Man video one more time so I can film it on my IPAD?" said Abe D'Catfish. "Sure," Chad Hurley says, "I don't see why not."

As Abe D'Catfish was done filming Neutron Man on his IPAD. Exiting the Youtube building, "Think it's time for Neutron Man to make a comeback!" Abe D'Catfish then begins to laugh in an evil sense. "Comic Con is just around the corner!"

On route to San Diego, Bojack was driving Todd over there. Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane, thinking Neutron Dog was forgotten was driving behind them. Bojack decides to call Princess Carolyn. "Hey, Princess!"

"Oh, hi Bojack! What are you up to today?" Princess Carolyn asked.

"I'm driving to the San Diego Comic Con to help Todd promote a comic book he made. Would you like to come?" Bojack asked.

"Hate to be the baroness of bad news, but I'm swamped here at work." Princess Carolyn responded.

"When ever you get a chance, maybe you can join us." suggests Bojack.

"I'll see what I can do. Goodbye my love!" Princess Carolyn says.

"See you soon, lover!" Bojack said.

"Quoting every anxious child ever, are we there yet!" Todd asks.

"Just about. How many copies did you make of that comic?" Bojack asks.

"300 tops." Todd answered. "Went to Kinkos to get it done."

"Kinko's hey. You mean Fed Ex Kinkos? Loved that commercial from 2007! 'You Will Talk A Big Game and Do Nothing!'" laughs Bojack.

Miles away. Bojack and company made it to The Comic Con. Getting out of their cars, Todd stops everyone. "Before we go in, we need to Cosplay!"

"Cosplay, what is that exactly?" asked Diane.

"Where we dress up like comic book heroes! Sarah Lynn told me about it." said Bojack.

"Got our costumes?" asked Mr. Peanutbutter who had no idea that Neutron Dog might be making a comeback.

"It's a common rule at Comic Con! Bojack, you will be Superman! I'll be Jimmy Olsen. Mr. Peanutbutter, you be the Joker. Diane, you're Harley Quinn." Todd advised.

Entering the Comic Con, Bojack sets up a booth. "Shouldn't we look for comic book creators?" asked Todd.

"The only way your comic will get exposure is if it has a booth of it's own. And people will probably want to get your V Men Comic book once they see me. I am a TV star!" Bojack said.

Mr. Peanutbutter tells Bojack, "That Superman costume fits you fine! If you ever played that part you can be in a remake of Superman 4 The Quest For Peace!"

Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter decide to take a walk around, "Have fun with your Comic Book, come on, Mr. Peanutbutter."

Adding to the joke, "Maybe Richard Donner will spot us and put us in a crossover movie with Superman and Batman!" Mr. Peanutbutter laughs.

"Ahhh, forget you Mr. Peanutbutter. So Todd. You're not going to get anywhere if you just stand there and expect people to line up." Bojack hints at Todd.

"Oh yes. You're right." said Todd. Standing up on the chair where he was sitting Todd calls out to people hoping to get their attention. "GOOOOD MORRRNNNNIIIINNNNNGGGG Comic Con people!"

"It's a start. Though you didn't have to be like Robin Williams in Good Morning Vietman." Bojack said.

Some people and animals dressed in Lord Of The Rings cosplay and Harry Potter took notice.

"Want to see a Comic Book that's not about sci-fi, magic, or dark ages fantasy? Then come check out my comic book! The V Men. About a struggling rock group who's desperate to get out of college! $2 per person!" Todd announces.

The cosplayers swarm the booth to check out The V Men Comic Book, then they recognize Bojack.

"Aren't the horse from Horsin' Around?" "I saw you on Philbert! What happened to that show!" "Are you in this comic book, too Horse?" "Is there going to be a Horsin' Around or a Philbert comic book soon?"

Bojack and Todd were pleased. "These don't come cheap! You heard Todd. $2 per person." Bojack tells them all.

Shaking hands with the cosplayers, only 20 out of 300 comic books Todd made were bought. Then the cosplayers got distracted by an announcement about a movie trailer.

"COMING TO THEATERS! SEE WILL SMITH AND MARTIN LAWRENCE STAR IN THEIR LATEST MOVIE! THAT TAKES PLACE IN THE YEAR 4211! BAD BOYS! THE NEXT GENERATION! SEE IT NEXT FALL!"

The cosplayers soon abandoned Todd's Comic Book stand and to rush to see the movie trailer. "Oh boy! Will Smith!" "He did sci-fi things!" "Fuck yeah! Will Smith! Men In Black man!"

Todd was discouraged. Bojack assured him. "Comic Con is on for three days. You'll get some more people to buy your comic."

"Thanks man. For all the times I was there to help you feel better when you were depressed. Now you're doing the same for me." said Todd. Bojack says, "What're friends for, right? For once, you're the sad one, and I'm the happy one." "Yeah, whatever." Todd said.

Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane were walking around. "I can't believe people who like Twilight and The Hunger Games come to these things." Mr. Peanutbutter said.

"There's even a booth for The Mortal Instruments. It's not just for Avatar or Star Wars anymore." Diane said. Mr. Peanutbutter suddenly let out a loud gasp. Diane said, "Oh no? What's wrong? Are you okay?" "LOOK!" Mr. Peanutbutter pointed. Before them was a poster for the movie Neutron Dog.

"I thought this shit was going to be gone forever!" Mr. Peanutbutter said enraged. "Either someone picked it up at Youtube or has a copy of it." said Diane. "There's no way this is embarrassing pile of fucking celluloid is going to be exposed here!" Mr. Peanutbutter said. Diane sees Abe D'Catfish at a booth. "Abe D'Catfish is here. He'll know what to do. He'll possibly help us." Diane said.

Walking over to Abe D'Catfish's booth, Diane asks off the cuff, "How many copies of the movie were made?" Mr. Peanutbutter says, "Only three if my memory serves! This movie is to me what Bob Crane was to SuperDad!"

Abe D'Catfish sees Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane run to his booth. "Hey, Mr. Peanutbutter! Nice Joker costume!"

"We need your help! There's a poster of a movie my husband starred in long ago that he wants to get rid of." said Diane.

"Is the Neutron Dog by any chance?" asked Abe D'Catfish.

"Yes! That's it! How did you know?" Mr. Peanutbutter spat.

"The thing is," Abe D'Catfish begins, "Neutron Dog is my all time favorite B Movie and I want to screen it here at the Comic Con!"

"No! No! Just no!" Mr. Peanutbutter froze in disbelief. "I don't want to end up like Bojack and have something even more degrading than he ever did be the thing I'm remembered for!"

"Is there any way you can stop this screening?!" Diane asked trying like hell to help her husband. Abe D'Catfish says, "As the old saying goes. No can do. But you can show up at the screening when it starts. Mind putting on the costume you wore when you starred in the movie?"

The Costume Neutron Man wore looks like a cross between a Power Rangers uniform and the Green Lantern costume with the letter N in the chest.

Mr. Peanutbutter at first refuses, "NO! I WANT THIS OUT OF HERE NOW!" "Why not? You should be proud!" Abe D'Catfish says. "Never will I ever want people to see this pile of shit I made! It should remain dead and buried where it belongs!" Mr. Peanutbutter protests. Diane didn't know what to do. "How did you find this. I had it deleted from Youtube." Mr. Peanutbutter tells Abe then he explains, "I happened to be in the Youtube building and I asked the man at the desk Chad Hurley if I could film it on my iPAD."

"Yes, and..." Diane tells him. Then she gets her cellphone. "Think someone should help us with this..."

"After today, I will expose it to the world again on my internet page!" Abe D'Catfish said.

Bojack and Todd were at their booth that they made. "So, Todd. You never told me why this comic book is so important to you." Bojack said. Todd explains then a flashback sequences pans out, "Before I met you. When I was homeless. I couch hopped with this Puerto Rican Gang. They were aspiring to be a Mariachi band so they can make it in the music industry and not be a gang anymore. It seemed like they were going to get famous, that is until they they were killed by a rival gang. They broke in and shot up everything. I ran and hid under a table. Then, I witnessed that shooting. Then I ran away again and found another gang to stay with. To make a long story short." Todd's flashback has ended.

"Woah. Words can't explain what you went though Todd." Bojack said feeling awful for this friend. "That gang was actually good to me. They didn't make me do anything criminal or sexual to let me stay with them." Todd said with tears in his eyes. "Now I'm feeling sad." Bojack said. "Why is that? Hope my story didn't depress you." Todd said. "No, nothing to do with you. It's just that when I was on Horsin' Around, I used to hang around the Comic Con a lot in between episode shootings. Me, Bradley, Sarah Lynn, Joelle..." sighs Bojack.

Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter ran to Bojack's the Todd's booth. "Bojack! Todd! This is an emergency!"

"What is it, Diane?" asked Bojack. "I'm afraid my B Movie Neutron Dog isn't going to be forgotten about anytime soon." Mr. Peanutbutter said.

"Oh no! You guys told me that the movie got erased from Youtube." Bojack said with concern.

"Someone was at the Youtube building apparently spying on us and the Chad guy at the desk let him film my movie on his iPAD." Mr. Peanutbutter.

"You'll never guess who it was." said Diane. "Oh, no! Who?" asked Bojack.

"ABE D'CATFISH!" shouted both Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter.

"Hell no! Get outta town!" Bojack gasped. "Shut the front door!" Todd joined in. "Shut up, Todd! Leave this to the adults!" Bojack slammed his friend.

The four of them see Abe D'Catfish walk by them. "YOU!" Mr. Peanutbutter confronted him "Forget it, Mr. Peanutbutter, if that really is your name. I'm showing your movie and that's it!" Abe D'Catfish pointed out.

"Isn't there any way around this?" asked Diane.

Abe D'Catfish decides to strike an agreement, "How about we make a deal. If you come to the screening I promise I won't leak this to the internet." Mr. Peanutbutter shakes his hand, "Deal. You better keep your end of the bargain."

Shortly there after, Bojack, Todd, Diane, and Mr. Peanutbutter were inside a mini theater about to see Neutron Dog. Some people and animals attended and were murmuring. "Wow! The star of Mr. Peanutbutter's House was in a B movie?" "Was he a mild mannered reporter turned hero?" "Guess we'll find out soon enough!" "Who knew?" The movie began. Diane whispers to Todd, "How many comics did you sell?"

"Only 20." answered Todd. "Shh. Quiet! It's about to start." Bojack said. As the film progresses, people and animals were laughing in the audience. The scenes from Neutron Dog show him breaking into a bar to stop a fight. "I DEMAND YOU STOP THIS FIGHT!" Mr. Peanutbutter said in the movie.

"What're you gonna do about it?"! screamed a farmer who started the fight. "I AM NEUTRON DOG! DEFENDER OF THE INNOCENT AND I SHALL STOP YOUR FIGHT WITH MY LASER BEAM!"

Neutron Dog used a laser beam that froze everyone in the bar who was fighting. The scene changed where a robber was in a car driving as fast as he can from police cars who were chasing him. Neutron Dog flew over the car and stood on it. "May I see your licence please!" said Neutron Dog to the robber. "I haven't gotta licence JACK!" the robber yelled as he pulled out a gun to try to shoot Neutron Dog. The bullets were useless, then Neutron Dog broke the windshield and grabbed the robber by the neck.

"Surrender evildoer! Never mind cops! Neutron Dog is on the case!" The cops were clapping for him in the movie. Mr. Peanutbutter begins to choke up and then takes a stand. "All right. You've had your fun! This shit is going to end now!"

An animal in the audience asks, "Why weren't you Neutron Dog when you were Governor!" The audience burst into laughter. "Can't believe I voted for you!"

The film suddenly stopped. Bojack sees Abe D'Catfish make his getaway. "Mr. Peanutbutter, look!" "He's getting away with the film!" said Bojack and Todd.

"NO! NO! NO! I can't let this get on the internet again!" Mr. Peanutbutter said.

"We need to stop him." Diane said. Bojack, Todd, Mr. Peanutbutter, and Diane ran out of their theater after Abe D'Catfish. "That fucking jerk! That son of a bitch! He broke his deal!" Mr. Peanubutter shouted then collapses onto the floor.

"What's your problem, Mr. Peanutbutter?" asks Todd.

"Let him have the film and put it on the internet again." Mr. Peanubutter said depressed. "That's all I am. A big joke! I'm sorry for all the times I made fun of you, Bojack."

"Bygones are bygones my friend. Now this isn't like you. Giving up like this." said Bojack.

"That's right. This isn't the dog I married." said Diane trying to give Mr. Peanutbutter a stern pep talk.

"Yeah. Whatever happened to the Mr. Peanutbutter we used to know?" Todd looked into the eyes of his canine friend.

"Forget it. Just forgot it! Now I'm the worthless pile of shit! First Bojack! Now me." sobbed Mr. Peanutbutter.

"Nobody is shit here! We all need to work together and stop Abe D'Catfish!" said Bojack.

"Look at all what you accomplished after that stupid Neutron Dog movie. You had a sitcom. Then a game show, you worked at Foot Locker, then you got into Politics..." Diane tells him.

"You can't let a B Movie define you. The Mr. Peanutbutter I know would say, 'Spaghetti or Not! Here I Come!'" Todd said. Todd's words struck a cord with Mr. Peanutbutter. Who was now filled with vigor and determination to stop Abe D'Catfish from putting Neutron Dog back on the internet.

"YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! LET'S PUT THIS CATFISH ASSHOLE IN HIS PLACE!" Mr. Peanutbutter stands up. "Be ready for me D'Catfish! Spaghetti Or Not! Here I Come!"

Bojack, Todd, and Diane cheered as they encourage Mr. Peanutbutter to stop Abe D'Catfish from exposing his B Movie once more. Then Mr. Peanutbutter decides to embrace his inner superhero.

"This looks like a job for Neutron Dog!"

All the cosplayer animals and people gathered around and applauded Mr. Peanutbutter and they chanted for him.

"NEUTRON DOG! NEUTRON DOG!"

Bojack, Mr. Peanutbutter (who was now in the Neutron Dog costume), Diane, and Todd decide to chase Abe D'Catfish on a gold cart and follow him down the street. Cage The Elephant's It's Just Forever plays.

Mr. Peanutbutter was driving the cart as Bojack was navigating D'Catfish's directions, "He's up ahead!" "Knock 'em dead, Neutron Dog!" cheered Todd. Stopping at a traffic light, Abe D'Catfish thinks he's in the clear. Then turning around he sees Mr. Peanutbutter charging in his direction on the golf cart. "Oh shit! It's like he's on a wing and a prayer!" Abe D'Catfish says.

"If you fucking want Neutron Dog! You're gonna get Neutron Dog!" Mr. Peanutbutter shouted at him. Feeling relaxed when the traffic light turned green, Abe D'Catfish began to speed away. However, that didn't stop Mr. Peanutbutter from coming after him. "Don't lose sight of him!" Diane tells her husband. Bojack was enjoying it. "This was more fun than when me and Sarah Lynn drove to Ohio and bumped into Penny Carson at college!"

Abe D'Catfish was about to turn at the corner. Mr. Peanutbutter sees him doing so, and follows him. The chase continues onto a beach. People and animals on the beach begin to run away scared when they see Abe D'Catfish ride his motorcycle on the sand. Mr. Peanutbutter does the same. Bojack says, "Always wanted to do a car chase scene! Too bad there wasn't one on Philbert!" "Don't forget about my comic book, guys?!" Todd reminds his friends.

Exiting the beach, Abe D'Catfish finds himself on the road and about to turn on a back alley. "There he is! We'll corner that son of a bitch!" Bojack said. For a while it seemed like Abe D'Catfish disappeared in the back alley. "Shit! I hope we didn't lose him!" Mr. Peanutbutter said. "He's probably hiding and waiting for us to chase him some more." Todd said.

Onto the street and driving to the back alley, Mr. Peanutbutter sees Abe D'Catfish laying on the ground. Looking as though he was knocked out. His iPAD was on his torso. Stopping the golf cart, Mr. Peanutbutter decides to investigate. "Someone knocked him on his ass." Bojack said getting out of the golf cart with Diane and Todd. "Wonder who did such a thing?" asked Todd.

A voice from nowhere said, "I DID!"

Out of the shadows Princess Carolyn shows herself. "It's you!" Bojack said happily as he passionately kissed Princess Carolyn. "Thanks for coming when you did." Diane said.

"The pleasure was mine, Diane. Kind of figured you were the 'anonymous tip'." Princess Carolyn tells her.

"Did you erase the movie Neutron Dog from his iPAD?" asked Mr. Peanutbutter. "Yes I did. Great costume, by the way." Princess Carolyn tells him. Abe D'Catfish begins to wake up and says, "This is the stuff memories are made of..." Mr. Peanutbutter barks in his face, "Not anymore! Memories are NOT made of this!"

Mr. Peanutbutter feels better knowing that his B Movie Neutron Dog will now be considered lost media. Then he proceeds to take off his costume. "Won't be needing that."

"So," Bojack said. "Will you be joining us for Comic Con?" "I got some time off for now, so sure. Don't have to be back until 5. Why not?" Princess Carolyn tells him.

"I got a Comic Book going on. Sold about 20 copies already." Todd announces.

All headed back to Comic Con. Bojack and Todd went back to their booth and Todd this time sells all of his Comic Book, The V Men. A comic book artist looked at Todd's work and without seeing, he gave it a disapproving glance. "I'll give you a call Mr. Chavez." The Comic Book Artist says. Mr. Peanutbutter went on with his life without having to worry about the embarrassment that was Neutron Dog.

Three days later when Comic Con was over. Bojack and Todd were back at their mansion. Todd gets a call from The Comic Book Artist. As it turned out, The V Men didn't sell. "At least I gave it my best shot." Todd said feeling despondent that his comic book didn't sell. "Maybe I didn't make enough."

"That's right you did give it your all, Todd." Bojack tells him. "Nobody cares for a comic book about a struggling rock band. Which is exactly what that Comic Artist told me over the phone." Todd said. "That's because everybody always wants superheroes." Bojack said. "Or medieval swords and sorcery." Todd said in a mellow kind of way.

"Guess both you and I had failures lately. My show Philbert didn't last and your comic book never made it big." said Bojack. Looking at the positive said, "But we saved Mr. Peanutbutter from humiliation." reminded Todd. "That we did." Bojack said.

Todd then starts to feel better, "At least I still got my job at What Time is it dot com!" "That's correct, and in time I'll find a better acting gig!" Bojack said. "What do you say you and I go for a ride."

"Sounds cool to me." said Todd. Bojack and Todd get into his car and drive into the sunset. "Know something Todd?" Bojack asked. "What's that?" Todd answers. "I got a brand new attitude again!" Bojack smiles.

Now both Bojack and Todd now had a positive outlook on their future endeavors. But for how long?...

The End

The Proceeding Has Been A Narwhal Puppy Production!


End file.
